


Zapomnienie

by Nielow



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielow/pseuds/Nielow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiem, że bałeś się zapomnienia Sherlocku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapomnienie

Bałeś się zapomnienia. Wiem o tym. Jak bardzo byś nie starał się udowodnić wszystkim, że nie interesują Cię ludzie i ich zdanie, ja znałem prawdę, bo widzisz, ja zawsze wiedziałem więcej. Czasem może nawet więcej niż mógłbyś przypuszczać Sherlocku. Byłeś wyjątkowy, dlatego nie tyle interesowało Cię zdanie Andersona, co pozostawienie po sobie czegoś. Jak malarz zostawia obraz, jak pisarz zostawia powieść, a poeta wiersz, Ty chciałeś zostać wieczny. Wiem o tym. Pamiętam, że zawsze podziwiałeś Van Gogha. Nie mówiłeś o tym głośno, ale nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu Twojej twarzy, gdy przy jednej ze spraw dowiedziałeś się, że Van Gogh był bardzo samotny i nierozumiany przez innych, choć tworzył obrazy, które dzisiaj wydają nam się niemożliwie piękne i ponadczasowe. Wtedy były bezwartościowe. Pamiętam jak ze smutkiem kiwnąłeś głową. Przypominało Ci to o Tobie, prawda ? 

Ale nie bój się przyjacielu. Ja będę pamiętać. Jeśli chcesz mogę na każdym budynku napisać Twoje imię. Będę wszystkim o Tobie opowiadać. Uznają mnie za szaleńca. Mam to gdzieś.

Pokazałeś mi prawdziwego siebie. Pamiętasz jak znalazłem Cię przy tablicy upamiętniającej ofiary Afganistanu ? Było tam kilkaset nazwisk, a ściana zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Poprzysiągłeś sobie zapamiętać wszystkie imiona i nazwiska, powiedziałeś wtedy, że ktoś przecież musi pamiętać. 

Ja o Tobie będę. Zawsze. W każdej sekundzie mojego życia będziesz obecny w moim umyśle i sercu.

Pomyśl ile żyć uratowałeś. Oni też będą pamiętać.

Spiszę wszystkie nasze wspólne sprawy. A kiedy to zrobię, przyjdę do Ciebie, obiecuję. Wiem, że będziesz na mnie czekał. Kiedy już będę pewny, że zapomnienie Cię nie dosięgnie, przyjdę.

Czekaj na mnie.


End file.
